


Eris' Ship

by twinklingpaopufruit



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, cayde-6 is a robot unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The uncomfortable conversation after Cayde-6 destroyed Eris' ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eris' Ship

**Author's Note:**

> First Eris/Cayde-6 ship. I'm thinking of calling this ship HunterMorn. 
> 
> Based off this [post](http://agentdianaprince.tumblr.com/post/129153572127/cayde-6-eris-i-brought-you-flowers-eris-put-them)

The large scrap of metal that took up all of Amanda's workshop table, taunted Cayde with his inevitable death. The petals on the flower insignia, or whatever the hell it was, stared back at him ominously.

"Is that it?" Cayde asked Amanda.

"That's all the guardian came back with after your unauthorized mission on the Dreadnaught."

"Hey, I authorized it!" Cayde retorted. Amanda rose a perfect eyebrow. "...after." He clapped his hands in front of him and looked down at the metal, hoping the other pieces would show up. Maybe he could get a few guardians to go out and look for the parts.

“No.” Amanda said quickly.

The Exo looked up. “What?”

“No, to what you are thinking.”

The Exo groaned. He leaned against the table and brightened the glow in his eyes to maybe convince Amanda. “Is there anyway to fix it?”

Amanda smiled, “What do you think?”

“Right.” The light in his eyes dimmed. He pushed off the table and stood straight. Confident. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go have an uncomfortable conversation with Eris about her ship.”

He left the Tower Hangar and as soon as he made it into the Plaza his shoulders fell. Crap. Eris was going to kill him. No wait. She was first going to screech at him in Hive then dismantle him and spread his parts all across the moon so his ghost would take hours to revive him. Brilliant.

He heavily went down the steps, one by one.

Ok, he could fix this. He glanced around the Plaza looking for ideas. He saw a few weird guardians dancing and cornering a fellow guardian. Others, mostly the hunters, sat on the roofs of the shops. And a few dedicated guardians were actually doing their job and collecting bounties and turning in engrams. His eyes went to a flashy looking guardian buying ammo from Banshee-44. Beside Banshee was a giant tree and below that was a giant bed of flowers.

Cayde lit up again. He sauntered across the plaza to the tree. He bent down and ripped carelessly a few flowers.

He grinned as he walked with the wad of flowers in hand. As he headed to the stairs he saw the Bounty Tracker pause mid-conversation with a guardian to stare at him oddly. Cayde gave him a quick wave before heading to the lower levels of the Tower.

Before approaching, he examined the flowers, which still had their long roots hanging limply with thick lumps of dirt.

He puffed out his chest, held his head high and headed to Eris’ station.

He saw the woman glancing at her rock before he decided to interrupt her fascinating activity.

“Eris, I brought you flowers,” Cayde said, with what he hoped was confidence.

Eris didn’t even glance up at him, “Put them in the vase.”

“Sure.” He stepped near her table cautiously and placed them in an empty vase, which in all honestly looked more like an urn.

He took one large step back. “So…”

Eris finally looked up at him. And looking Cayde-6 dead in the eye, she pushed the vase off the table.

The Exo pretended not to be startled. “Ok then.”

“My ship,” Eris said.

“Yeah,” Cayde decided not to deny.

She took a step forward. The Exo had to scream internally to not back away. But crap, this woman was intimidating. He was suddenly reminded that she was the only survivor of her fireteam.

“My ship,” She repeated.

At the corner of his eye he spotted Zavala and Ikora. Cayde jumped back. “Well look at that, vanguard meeting. I will see you later, Eris. He glanced at the broken vase. “I’ll replace the vase, ok.”

He jogged toward his fellow members, leaving Eris seething to herself. He dared himself to look back, and saw the clear hate written across her face.

_ Lovely.  _


End file.
